Thinking of You
by beccajeca15
Summary: Set just after Damon tells Elena he loves her. Elena goes to tell Stephan she's been compelled, but runs in to none other than... Damon.


It was late. The cool breeze fluttered in through the open window. Elena was standing in her room, she could feel the cool pressure of the vervain necklace on her chest. She was about to overlook it, when she remembered that Elijah had torn it from her throat and tossed it aside. Elena could feel the tight grip of exhaustion, but pushed it away. She needed to ask Stephan about this. So, she threw on a pair of jeans, a purple tank and a pair of sneakers before grabbing her jacket on her way out the door.

* * *

Damon entered the boarding house and immediately went to pour himself a glass of bourbon. He momentarily remembered that Stephan had said he was out hunting before settling into the couch, already preparing for a long night. He replayed the scene from Elena's bedroom in his mind. He couldn't recall if her expression had given anything away as to what she might have been feeling._ Damon, you don't want to know what she was feeling._ He thought. _You needed her to know your feelings, but she is meant for Stephan._ It killed him that she loved Stephan, but he wasn't going to ruin everything he had built between him and Elena, just because of his thoughtless feelings. No. He would content himself with being her friend. Being there for her when she needed him.

* * *

Elena approached the boarding house and immediately felt an empty, hollowness in her heart. Although she was here to talk to Stephan, she couldn't help thinking about seeing Damon. She opened the front door and walked into the living room. Elena was about to call Stephan's name when she heard her own name coming from the other side of the room.

"Elena. Don't you ever knock?" She spun around and came face to face with Damon's piercing, grey eyes.

"Don't you ever lock your door?" She countered.

"Oh Elena. When will you learn? We're vampires. Deadly predators with the power to control your mind. We don't need to lock the door." He explained lazily.

"That's actually why I came here. I think I was compelled." Damon froze.

"What makes you think so?" He asked quietly.

"Well, I was walking into my room..." Elena began slowly. "And from there, I can't remember how I got my necklace back, but I think it was someone I know." She practically whispered the last part.

"What makes you think that?" Damon demanded.

"Well, when Jeremy was telling me about losing his memory, he mentioned that although he couldn't remember why, he still felt empty and heart-broken." She explained softly.

"And…" Damon encouraged.

"And, I realized that I feel hollow. Like I'm missing out on something important." Again, Elena was whispering, but Damon had no trouble hearing her.

"Elena. I can tell there's something your not telling me." Damon accused. When he didn't get a reply, he continued. "C'mon, you know I'll-"

"I think it was you." Elena interrupted, not looking him in the eye.

"W-What?" Damon choked out. "What would make you think it was me?"

"Well, I know it sounds crazy, but whenever I think about what I could've forgotten, I think of you." She finished slowly.

Everything seemed frozen. Damon couldn't wrap his head around what Elena had just said. Was she admitting she had feelings for him? With only one thought in mind, Damon went to stand directly in front of Elena, looked her straight in the eye with an unwavering gaze, and brought his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

Elena stood there for a moment, letting Damon process what she had just told him. She had to admit, she was a little nervous. How would he react? With hundreds of possibilities running through her mind, Damon did the one that was furthest from what she expected. In merely an instant, he was in front of her, their lips meeting in a gentle, passionate kiss. At first, Elena was reluctant, but a moment later, she found herself relaxing into him. The kiss was light and sweet, but she could already feel herself wanting more. Damon was holding her close and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon pulled away first, a loving smile touching his lips.

"I'm always thinking of you." He whispered lightly in her ear.

Elena rested her head on his shoulder and realized that the empty hole in her heart felt full and brimming with joy. But a moment later, thoughts of Stephan invaded her mind and forced her away from Damon. She backed up slowly, not looking him in the eye.

"Elena-" Damon began, shock and pain evident on his face.

He didn't get to finish, because with that, she turned and ran out the door, leaving Damon and not bothering to explain. Once she was safely in the car, Elena could only think, _What have I done?_ Before starting up the car to head home, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

**AN: This is my first story and I'd love some feedback! Tell me what you think and don't be afraid to offer advice!**

**I'm a little unsure if I should continue this, so let me know!**


End file.
